customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xombi
"I watched as mankind slithered out of the primordial ooze, I saw nations rise and fall - I have bore witness to humanity's greatest achievements and darkest tragedies.. yet you still think you can oppose me? your delusions are almost amusing to me.. yet, I have no time for games.." ~ Xombi Xombi is an arch-villain who has become widely known as the most powerful villain known on Earth - being not only ancient but also incredibly powerful it is little wonder that Xombi has become a recurring enemy to Thrall (widely regarded as Earth's champion): the exact nature of Xombi and its plan for humanity has not been revealed and is likely beyond the full understanding of humanity. History Origin Millions of years ago in Prehistoric Earth a meteor crashed into the planet and caused the mass-extinction of many animal and plant-life (amongst them the dinosaurs) however this meteor also brought with it an alien parasite that was no bigger than a flea and quickly attached itself to a small prehistoric rodent, as the centuries went by this "flea" would hop onto new hosts as its old ones died - all the while growing in power. This parasite would remain an unseen hitch-hiker for centuries to come. Merging With Humanity Centuries past until early humanity wandered the Earth, by this time the unnamed "flea" had outgrown the need for host bodies and made its way to a desert in order to bury itself in preparation for a fifty-year hibernation: however along the way the "flea" was trodden on by one of the early nomadic humans - although crushed in the process the "flea" managed to inject (via a tiny stinger) the hapless human with its own essence and within a couple of weeks this poor individual collapsed. Though dead by his people this nomad was buried in the desert and remained their for fifty years - in reality however the parasite within simply used the body as a means to complete its task: once the fifty years had past the newly formed Xombi emerged from the sand: a fusion of man and parasite. The Long Walk For the centuries between Xombi's "birth" and the Industrial Revolution the entity engaged in a "long walk" - wandering the world many times over and encountering countless civilisations, watching them grow and fall as he remained largely neutral to humanity's progress and trials: every now and then Xombi would come across superhuman beings and ask them to join him in his walk, some accepted and gave him company until their mortal lives expired but many refused and were killed by Xombi: who never could handle rejection well. Unable to conceive children Xombi took to infecting certain "chosen" people with small amounts of his essence - these people would gain enhanced powers and extended life-spans but ultimately died as well, Xombi eventually stopped this practice when he decided it was a futile cause. During the "long walk" Xombi also fought with heroes of the past and conversed with gods, making allies and enemies within the Hall Of Gods in the process - Xombi was especially prone to alliances with the death-goddess Kali but lost her favor when he tried to convince her to betray her fellow gods. Industrial Revolution When the Industrial Revolution came to pass Xombi found his human body to finally be showing signs of deteration after such a long existence, know that he must enter another fifty-year hibernation Xombi kidnapped a young noblewoman and injected her with its essence much as it had done its previous host: she collapsed with a day and as Xombi possessed her his old body fell to the ground and turned to ash. Once again the distraught humans that found Xombi's new host thought she was dead and gave her a burial - fifty years later the now female Xombi would claw herself free from her grave and begin her new life: going under the guise of Penny Dreadful. Xombi would spent her time during this period drifting the streets of 19th century Earth and engaged in many criminal dealings - quickly teaching any man foolish enough to doubt her that despite her frail appearance she was far from a "weak and feeble woman". World War I During World War I Xombi was known to haunt the trenches as a gruesome spectre of death, dragging away dead and wounded soldiers to be "resurrected" - Xombi felt she was doing good by allowing these soldiers to "fight on", in reality her actions were reprehensible and she was eventually tracked down by a group of soldiers and forced to flee - these soldiers would label her the "Banshee Queen" due to her terrible appearance and nature but after being rooted out Xombi did not return to the battlefields, though where she went and what she did remains unknown. World War II During World War II Xombi's appearance had worsened to the point she resembled a hideous old crone, realising this body was not strong enough to hold its energy Xombi took advantage of the many deaths of this dark chapter in human history to spirit away a body from one of the many battlefields of the world: by the time this body was recovered Xombi had already infected it, once again well-meaning humans buried the body and for fifty long years Xombi remained in its hibernation state - adapting to its new host. The Longest Walk In 1993 Xombi awoke from hibernation and found this new host to be "worthy" - so much so that Xombi once again engaged in what he refered to as the "longest walk": travelling the world up until the eve of year 3000, during this great span of time he watched nations rise and fall as the world underwent several catastrophic events: foremost amongst them was the apocalyptic war of the 22nd century and the five hundred year recovery that saw the world slowly rebuild itself from the ashes, however this was not to last forever and Xombi watched as the world continually changed until by the year 3000 it was once again a post-apocalyptic wasteland: although despite its barren appearance the world did have some stability. Encounter With Thrall Through his many contacts Xombi became aware of the existence of a hero calling himself Thrall, who claimed to be the chosen champion of Earth, Xombi came to Thrall and asked him to join him in his "long walk" - Thrall refused and Xombi attempted to kill him, as he had always done in the past to those that refused: yet when faced with the power of Thrall Xombi was forced to relent and for the first time since the trenches of WWI was forced into fleeing. Xombi would not forget this encounter with Thrall and it would be the start of a long-standing feud between the two beings - though Xombi was not motivated by vengeance or pride but rather a geniune confusion and curiosity as to how Thrall could be more powerful than himself: this obsessive feud would last several years.. Clash Of Titans Xombi and Thrall would fight one another continually over the years and Xombi began to take to acts of terrorism and crime as a means to draw Thrall to him, learning that Earth's champion couldn't turn down a call for aid: Xombi had found Thrall's main weakness - his compassion and respect for life. However Xombi didn't count on the intervention of several other heroes as Thrall's influence began to ripple across the superhero community and former "solo" heroes began to band together into formidable teams and organisations: foremost amongst them was Thrall's own Guardian Squad. Xombi looked upon this new development and decided that if he was going to defeat Thrall he would have to think of a means to combat the other heroes that surrounded him.. Formation Of Doomsday Squad Current Activies Powers and Abilities Xombi is a vastly powerful entity that is a merger of humanity and alien, having lived longer than any human can imagine he has displayed a wide array of superhuman abilities which have included: *Parasitic Possession (Xombi is a parasite and exists within the bodies of others - although it prefers living beings it can take over dead bodies if needed - in order to complete possession of a host Xombi must enter a state of hibernation that lasts fifty years, during this time its host adapts to store its essence) *Parasitic Transfer (Xombi can transfer small amounts of its essence into others via touch - this grants ordinary humans enhanced stats and prolonged life spans) *Regressed Aging (Xombi's hosts (on the whole) age incredibly slowly - though some hosts lack the strength to hold Xombi's essence and age much faster) *Superhuman Intelligence (Xombi retains knowledge from all host bodies - making it amongst the smartest beings alive) *Combat Mastery (thanks to Xombi's vast life-span and travelling it has mastered virtually all known forms of unarmed-combat and is trained in the use of many weapons) *Necromancy (due to centuries of research into the occult Xombi is a master necromancer capable of summoning the dead as servants) *Alchemy (due to centuries of research into the occult Xombi is a master alchemist capable of transmuting elements and creating potions) *Metamorphic Adaptation (Xombi can reshape its host bodies on a molecular level so as to form non-projectile weaponry, bio-armor, wings, extra-limbs and other adaptations as it sees fit - these adaptations can be easily reabsorbed into its form: it is unknown where Xombi gets the extra mass required to perform these feats but it is safe to presume the source is extra-dimensional) Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 8 Strength: 9 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10+++ Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery